


I've Got Problems

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Rick, Dom Daryl, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Rick, Top Daryl, gonna tag it as that just in case, is this dom/sub?? im not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick enjoys the thrill of danger, even if he knows how fucked up it is. Daryl is happy to satisfy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I've made mistakes!!!! but yeah hope you like it everyone.... I'm a kinky shit :3c

Rick's cock is leaking when he wakes up. He feels the material of his boxers straining against his hardness and he looks over to where he expects to find Daryl's still-sleeping form in the bed next to him. His fingers trace the empty spot his lover had occupied just the night before, and for a moment Rick is disappointed. Although Daryl is usually awake before him, Rick still holds out hope every morning that he will be able to pull his hunter close and roll his hips against him to wake him up. For a long moment Rick lays on his back, staring at the ceiling as he absently strokes himself, then finally he drags himself to a sitting position and glances around the room.

Although Daryl is gone from the bedroom, Rick can hear him downstairs in their small house, whistling a quiet tune to himself that makes the constable feel warm inside. He climbs out of bed and hastily pulls on a loose-fitting pair of pants and one of Daryl's discarded shirts. He makes his way down the stairs slowly, not wanting to disturb his lover when he sees him standing at the kitchen counter. As Rick watches, Daryl sways slowly, his focus intent on a cut of meat that he's splitting apart with one of his favorite knives, and although there's nothing sexual in his lover's stance it makes Rick's breath catch in his throat. Daryl turns ever so slightly when Rick makes his way fully down the stairs and into the small kitchen, and he stabs his knife into the counter so that it sticks in the wood. He makes his way over to Rick, wiping his bloody hands on a towel so that he can pull the constable in by the front of his shirt. He gives Rick a gentle kiss and pulls back to offer a gentle smile before stepping back to the counter and grabbing his knife confidently. 

"I found us a deer this mornin' an' thought I'd bring it back as a treat," the hunter explains, scuffing his feet nervously. "Know how much ya like venison."

"You've been out already today?" Rick asks in surprise, and when he looks down at his watch he's taken off guard when he realizes he's slept until noon. 

"Went out b'fore sunrise," Daryl mutters, and he slices a small sheet of fat from the deer's flesh. "Got most 'a this done already. Just finishin' it up r'now."

Rick leans against a nearby wall and watches as his man works. Daryl is an expert with his knife, slicing through the animal's flesh with intense precision in his narrowed eyes. Finally he steps back to look up at Rick, who without noticing it has put his hand on his cock again. Daryl tilts his head as he studies his lover, interest in his eyes as he crosses the distance between them. Within only a second, the sharp tip of a blade is against Rick's chest and he holds his breath in anticipation as Daryl leans closer, their faces only inches apart.

"Ya know yer not allowed ta touch yerself, Grimes," the archer growls, and he drags the tip of the knife up to gently scrape against Rick's adam's apple. "Ya know ya need my permission fer that." He makes a small trail of deer blood along Rick's neck and the constable can feel the blade catch against his stubble. The two stand like that for a long moment, Daryl huffing out soft growls as he studies his lover, and finally he steps back with the knife still aimed dangerously at Rick's throat. He flicks the blade in a signal for Rick to push his sweatpants down and to turn around, and Daryl grins wide to see how his shirt fits his wonderful lover. He grabs Rick by the back of his neck and crowds up behind him, pushing the constable so that he's bent over and holding onto the wall and for a long while Daryl just looks him over in awe. He's glad the rest of the family is gone so he can spread Rick out in front of him here in the kitchen.

As he slowly undoes his fly with one hand, Daryl brings the sharp edge of his knife up to rest against Rick's neck. He pushes Rick's boxers out of the way and motions for him with his blade to lay on the ground, which Rick does willingly, spreading his legs out and kicking his boxers to the side. He brings his arms up above his head and lifts his back up ever so slightly, narrowing his eyes and letting his mouth fall open in want. Daryl crouches down and gently runs the flesh of his thumb against Rick's lower lip, feeling the soft tip of his tongue like velvet on his calloused fingers. Gently, Daryl works his fingers into Rick's mouth, the knife still in his other hand slowly trailing down Rick's stomach. He obediently swirls his tongue around Daryl's fingers until he's drooling and moaning. Daryl pulls his fingers out and gently runs the tip of his index along the slit of Rick's cock, slicking his digits up more with pre-come before gently pushing at his lover's entrance. 

Without even realizing it, Rick lets his head fall back and spreads his legs further. Rick is already relaxed and ready for Daryl, and the hunter wastes no time in shoving his fingers inside to start searching out Rick's prostate with expert precision. He finds his lover's prostate easily, used to using his fingers to fuck Rick senseless, and as soon as he's sure the constable is loosened up Daryl pulls out and spits into his palm so he can slick his cock up. As he lines himself up to Rick's ass he can feel his pre-come pooling against his lover's hole and slicking the way more, and he slides in easily to the hilt.

Rick bites his lip and leans his head back, wrapping his legs around Daryl in a position they're both used to by now, pulling his lover in with each thrust. He swallows hard as he feels the sharp blade against his neck again and his cock lets out a new drip of slick as he feels a tiny cut open in his skin. Daryl is immediately rough with him, fucking into Rick's ass mercilessly and making soft growling sounds as he watches his lover's pre-come stain his borrowed shirt, slightly too large for his frame but nicely displaying the freckles along the officer's shoulders. Rick claws at the ground below him, his hands scrabbling for a hold as he gasps for breath, but Daryl doesn't let up and soon enough Rick is letting out long, shrill moans. Rick feels his back arch and the movement forces his neck to press into Daryl's knife, which makes a tiny slit that leaks a single trickle of blood, and that's what finally pushes Rick over the edge. He grabs at Daryl's shoulders and pulls him into a harsh kiss as he paints his shirt with cum, and Daryl is happy to swallow up his lover's screams of pleasure until finally he reaches his climax at watching Rick fall apart underneath him. He slams into his lover a few more times and finally fills Rick up with a shout of pleasure. He leans down to lick at the beads of sweat on Rick's neck and torturously slowly he teases the tip of his tongue over the cut he left in his lover's skin, drinking up the tiny trickle of blood with a hunger that leads him to biting and sucking at Rick's skin. 

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Daryl pulls out and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand as he sits up, not having realized he was drooling until now. He runs his tongue over his lips and Rick looks up at him with narrow, lust-glazed eyes that slowly melt into a soft expression that Daryl realizes is love. He gently strokes Rick's cheek with his knuckles and tucks his cock into his boxers. Daryl gets to his feet and reaches down to help Rick up, a wide smile on his face as the constable kisses him and pulls him into a tight embrace. The two stand like that for a long while, Daryl petting Rick's hair gently with his nose against his lover's forehead. 

"Hope I didn't hurt ya," Daryl mutters, and he brings his hand up to slowly drag his thumb along the tiny cut he left in Rick's skin. Although it isn't deep, Daryl is worried for a moment that he's hurt or scared Rick by being too rough, but the smile the hunter is met with tells him otherwise.

"Are you kidding?" Rick purrs, smiling wide, and he looks up at Daryl and kisses his jaw. "I love knowing you could kill me just as easy as you can fuck me." He leans into his lover and lays his head on Daryl's chest, and the two just stand there for a long few minutes holding each other and swaying from side to side.


End file.
